This invention relates to an arrangement for retaining in position a stationary shaft in a support frame or bracket. The retaining arrangement of the invention may be used, for example, for retaining in position the stationary shaft of a belt conveyor idler roll and will be described as embodied in the environment of a belt conveyor idler roll shaft, but is not restricted to such use.